User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max season 2 part 2
Max was terrified. He had messed up, and he KNEW it. He had accidentally infused Deoxys’s core with the blood of Professor Drake, and Deoxys seemed to have adopted Drake’s hatred for Max. That was what most people would call bad. Max didn’t understand how deoxys did that with just a blood sample, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He had to focus on beating deoxys. He noticed that this deoxys liked its attack form, so he decided that it should be more vulnerable to attacks. Max sent out garchomp. It had beaten deoxys before, so it could do it again. This deoxys, however, was more offensive than the last in its battle style. This put garchomp on the defensive, which was bad, as garchomp was not nearly as prominent at defensive maneuvers. Max remembered that this wasn’t a trainer battle, so he could use all of his pokemon at once. He sent out his full team (haxorus, torterra, charizard, lopunny, and swampert) and ordered them all to attack deoxys at once. But deoxys was skilled, however, and out maneuvered all of his pokemon with ease (charizard’s wings were still wounded from the last deoxys battle, so it still couldn’t fly). Even Max’s mega-lopunny wasn’t agile enough to beat deoxys. Lopunny aimed a dizzy punch attack at its core, but deoxys jumped and used psycho boost from above. Max brought back lopunny, as an idea fell into his head. He brought back the rest of his pokemon, then began to wave his arms above his head shouting “HEY DEOXYS! OVER HERE!” Deoxys jerked its head to look at him, then began to run right at him. Max immediately ran for his lab, his heart racing. If I can just lure it into a tight position, maybe I can beat it, thought Max, as he began to dash through the corridors. Deoxys followed, not caring if it broke anything in the process. As he passed his gible nursery, however, he got a new idea. He quickly jerked open the door and dashed inside, allowing deoxys to follow him inside. In a few short seconds, deoxys had dashed into the room. Then it stopped, as it looked at the swarm of gibles that covered the floor of the room. They had no desire to attack deoxys though. Not yet. One gible got a bit too excited to see a new face, and bit deoxys on the leg. Deoxys glanced down at the gible and kicked it aside, sending it crashing into a wall. Suddenly, every gible turned to look at deoxys. Max smiled. This was what he was waiting for. Each and every one of the gibles shrieked and attacked deoxys, all using outrage. Max smiled, happy that he had given that batch outrage. While deoxys was being attacked, Max rolled a pokeball behind deoxys. As deoxys shook the swarm of gibles off of itself, the pokeball sprung open, revealing charizard which use flare blitz. Directly on deoxys’s core. Causing the core to break into several large chunks. Chunks that a few curious gibles picked up, and ate before Max could stop them. ' '''The core was gone, forever this time. In a way, it was probably a good thing. If he could no longer experiment on the core, there was no way it could ever hurt anything again. He left the nursery, closing the door behind him. He noticed a hole in the wall that had probably been the result of a couple of gibles getting into a fight. He came to the conclusion that that was how the gible from earlier escaped. He patched up the hole, then left the lab. In recent times, he had spent so much time in his lab that he had neglected having time with friends. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a certain number. He had a quick conversation then hung up. He approached Emily. ' '''“What’s up?” she inquired. “Well, I was just on the phone with an old friend of mine. He’ll be here any second now, and is looking forward to meeting you?" “Really? Why?” “Because he likes the idea of Team Cat, and its tactics against Team Eclipse. Oh! There he is!” Max pointed up at the sky at a mega salamence that was diving down at them at top speed. It came to an abrupt halt, sending the trainer riding it flying forward. The trainer pulled himself up out of the snow and shook a white cloud of fine, cold powder from his head. He looked to be about 15, and had light brown hair. ' '“I’m here!” he said excitedly. “So I noticed,” Max said smiling. “Still as enthusiastic, I see. Emily, this is James. James, this is Emily.” “Nice to meet you!” said Emily, beaming. “Nice to meet you too,” James replied. “Anyways Max, you said that we were gonna do something fun, but you never specified what. What are we doing?” “Well, I heard that a beautiful crystal pokemon lies deep within route 13 somewhere, but I never saw it. What say we track it down? It’ll be fun, and it might turn out to be a legendary pokemon! Who’s in?” “Me!” James and Emily replied simultaneously. ' '“Then what are we waiting for?” asked Max. Let’s go! To be continued……. Category:Blog posts